


Good Boy

by ayyyywhatsup



Series: Viktuuri are a bunch of kinky shits [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And boy does Yuuri exploit it, Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Cool, Dom/sub Undertones, It's kinda obvious, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor has a not so small praise kink, but not too heavy, oh that's a tag, overuse of the words pretty and good boy, rip Viktor's ass, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyywhatsup/pseuds/ayyyywhatsup
Summary: Viktor has a not so small praise kink. Yuuri's a bit clueless at first, but once he finds out, he takes advantage of it like there's no tomorrow.Or the praise kink fic that quickly spiralled down into overstim territory





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little gift before I go back to school tomorrow, unbeta-ed and unedited, sorry for any mistakes or if it's not written well ^-^;
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When it first happens, Yuuri doesn't really pay any mind.

It was just another evening in their apartment, Yuuri lounging on the couch while Viktor was cleaning the dishes. Originally Yuuri was going to wash them, but when his husband saw the tired look on his face, he was ushered to the couch. While he wouldn't have minded cleaning, he knows it's Viktor's least favorite chore, he's thankful anyways. Now he lay there with his phone in hand, catching up on all his friends’ social media posts. Yuuri snorts when he sees a photo of Phichit's hamsters resting on their owner's face. Tapping on the little heart, he continues scrolling, waiting for Viktor to finish so they can take Makkachin for her daily walk.

A leash being tossed into his lap causes Yuuri to look up, finding Makkachin and Viktor sitting in front of him. When their poodle sees that Yuuri's now paying attention, Makkachin leaps up, paws on his chest as she licks his face.

Laughing fondly, he ruffles his hands through her fur as he says, “Makkachin, down girl, c'mon sit.” When he sees the poodle obey his command, he pets her head, “That’s a good girl.”

”Hey,” Viktor pipes up jokingly, “What about me?”

Sighing fondly, Yuuri runs a hand through silver hair. “And you're my good boy,” Yuuri chuckles as he jokes. Viktor can be so ridiculous sometimes. “Thanks again for doing the dishes.”

When he gets up and hooks the leash into the poodle's collar, Yuuri makes his way to the door. He looks behind him when he sees that Viktor's not following. “Eh? Aren't you coming?” he asks when he sees that the Russian has yet to move from his spot on the ground. At the question he jumps up, rushing over to press a wet kiss on Yuuri's cheek as he takes Makkachin's leash. Yuuri can only watch amused as the man rushes out the door. Why was he married to such a dork?

*

The second time it happens, Yuuri's confused, but ultimately brushes it off.

They're on the bed, and Yuuri's head is resting on one of Viktor's thighs as the man above him fiddles with his phone. There's a hand running through his hair, scratching slightly every now and then, and it's so soothing. Yuuri's just about to fall asleep, until he feels the hand stop, its owner speaking up suddenly.

”Hey Yuuri,” Viktor pats his cheek lightly, “Come up here.”

Whining as he pushes himself up, Yuuri sits up, sending Viktor a questioning look. Of course, any questions are ignored as a phone screen is thrust into his face. Turning to reach his glasses, he puts them on to see an Instagram post he saw earlier. It was a nice photo of Christophe and his boyfriend at a restaurant, their faces pressed together as they smiled into the camera. The caption read, 'Try being cuter than we are, I dare you ;)’. Why would Viktor need to show him this?

”Viktor,” Yuuri sighs, “Why are you showing me this? I already saw it.”

Viktor's lips curl down into a pout, eyes pleading as he speaks. “I'm just taking up a friend on his dare, that's all. Now get over here, I want a picture.”

Rolling his eyes fondly, Yuuri hooks his chin on his husband's shoulder, “You couldn't have used an old photo? I was about to fall asleep.”

An arm makes its way around his neck, and he can feel a weight press onto the top of his head. “I could, but I look cute today,” Viktor reasons, “but if you're really tired I can let you go to sleep.”

”No it's fine,” he suppresses a yawn, before reaching out for the phone, “now give me the phone, I'll take it.”

It takes longer than Yuuri would've liked, but eventually the perfect picture is taken. Viktor's resting his cheek on top of Yuuri's head, eyes crinkling as he smiles a wide open mouth smile. Yuuri's face is partly hidden in the silver haired man's neck, glasses askew as a small smile graces his features. To be honest it's a cute photo, and when he looks up he can see gears turning in Viktor's head as the man thinks of a caption. Deciding to get revenge on the man who started this all in the first place, Yuuri quickly types out a caption, tapping 'post’ on Viktor's account before the other man could object.

”Hey,” Viktor whines, “What'd you write?”

Yuuri says nothing, just tosses the man's phone over as he takes off his glasses. His lips quirk up when he hears Viktor let out a small noise in surprise.

”Yuuri, are you sure you're ok with this?”

Moving to lie back down, he shuts his eyes as he speaks. “Yeah, it's true anyways,” Yuuri lazily opens one eye, “you are very pretty.”

Yuuri closes his eye, ignoring the way Viktor sputters and stumbles on his words. For someone who’s so confident and constantly showers him with praises, Yuuri muses as the lights turn off, Viktor sure is awkward when it comes to receiving compliments.

*

_**v-nikiforov** @christophe-gc you can settle for cute, try being prettier than we are, I dare you_

*

At this point Viktor's pretty sure that Yuuri's messing with him.

The younger man’s been dropping little praises here and there like they're nothing, and Viktor isn't sure how much longer he’ll last. Little phrases like 'so pretty’ or even something so mundane like 'good job’ are enough to make his breath catch in his throat. He was willing to accept that it was an accident the first time it happened, even the second, but by now Yuuri has got to know about Viktor's not so secret praise kink. Honestly, just yesterday when they were about to head out to the ice rink, Yuuri made a comment about how the sky looked as beautiful as his eyes. Who even gave him the right? He's seriously going to die at this rate, although that would be quite a way to go.

Unfortunately, Yuuri still hasn't figured it out, leaving Viktor to suffer the consequences every time any words of praise fall out of his husband's mouth. It makes being in public extremely difficult, and also makes him question if he's got an exhibitionism streak in him as well (he's got the sneaking suspicion he does). Actually, now that he thinks about it, Yuuri's obliviousness towards his kink is a small blessing in disguise. If the raven haired man ever found out, Viktor's sure Yuuri would take every opportunity to exploit it. And now that he's thought about it again, Viktor can't wait till the younger man finds out.

He's excited to see how Yuuri will react. Knowing him, it'll leave Viktor surprised, but breathless and needing more.

*

When Yuuri finally finds out, it's a miracle and curse all in one.

Viktor's sat in Yuuri's lap, silently bugging the younger man for attention as he talks on the phone. He hasn't seen his husband in forever, Viktor laments in his head as he pokes a finger into Yuuri's soft cheek, while Phichit got to hog him for a whole three days. Yuuri had gone to visit his friend to watch his competition, and now he was letting said friend know he got home safely. While Viktor was all for it, couldn't Yuuri send a text instead?

At last, Yuuri hangs up, tossing his phone haphazardly on the bed before turning his attention on Viktor. “Aiya Viktor,” he says, grabbing the hand assaulting his face, “you're needier than Makkachin,” Yuuri places a firm hand on his hip and a chaste kiss on his hand, taking the sting out from his words.

”Well Yuuri,” Viktor huffs, moving to link their fingers together. “last time I checked, Makkachin isn't married to you.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes at him fondly, “Maybe not, but she behaves better than you do.”

”Yuuri!” he gasps, mock offended. “That’s only because you give her so much praise and treats, of course she'll behave around you.”

”Oh?” Yuuri squeezes his hand, before letting go to brush away hair from his face. “So if I call you good boy and give you treats will you actually behave for once?” he teases, eyes full of amusement.

Viktor knows that Yuuri's just joking, but that doesn't stop him from scrunching his nose slightly in an effort to fight the light blush threatening to break through his cheeks. “Of course not,” his voice wavers slightly. “I have more dignity than that.”

When he sees Yuuri's brows furrow in concentration, Viktor gulps. Maybe he wasn't so good at hiding it after all. (He blames it on being used to being so emotionally free around Yuuri).

*

Gears run through Yuuri's brain as he takes in Viktor's slightly affected state. Did he actually offend him? No, Yuuri thinks, if he did, the man on top of him wouldn't still be seated in his lap right now. Looking closer, he can see a light flush on his husband's cheeks, blue eyes looking away as he gulps. Running several more thoughts through his mind, Yuuri settles on the theory that Viktor likes receiving praise.

Now that he thinks about it, every time he would say an offhanded comment about his looks or how he did a good job on something, the older man would freeze for a split second before carrying on like nothing happened. So Viktor has a praise kink then, Yuuri muses as his grip on his partner's hip tightens, time to test this theory out.

”Ne, Viktor,” he says, regaining the man's attention, “there’s no need to be so jealous over Makkachin, you're a good boy too.”

It's small, but he catches the way Viktor's hands twitch slightly at the words. “I wasn't jealous,” the silver haired man huffs, “I was just reminding you who you're married to.”

”Ok,” his free hand moves to rest on the other side of Viktor's hip, thumb rubbing slow circles as he speaks. “But it would be hard to forget being married to someone as pretty as you.”

This time, Viktor's breath hitches audibly, and now the tips of his ears turn a bright pink as well. “You like this don't you?” he asks, just to be clear, “you like being praised like this.”

”Yeah,” Viktor says breathlessly, his hips squirming on top of him, “yeah, I do.”

Yuuri hums, feeling himself starting to get turned on. “You're so affected by this,” he notes, “as if you don't compliment me all the time.”

”Well that's because it's easy,” Viktor retorts, “you're the most beautiful person I know, it would be a crime to not let you know.”

Feeling himself start to flush a bright red as well, Yuuri ransacks his brain for something to say. It's not everyday he can make the legendary Viktor Nikiforov blush like he is now, and he plans on taking advantage of this golden opportunity.

“And as much as I love you for that,” he tightens his grip, causing the hips on top of him to still. “I still can't believe I never noticed.”

Hiding his face in Yuuri's neck, he groans. “Seriously? Do you know how hard it was to handle that?” Yuuri chuckles, running a hand through silver strands of hair as his husband continues. “I felt like I was going to have to beg you to fuck me in public.”

Yuuri mentally chokes on his spit. Even after all this time, he still isn't used to how blunt Viktor can get. His face is burning, and he's pretty sure he's blushing a bright tomato red all over. He can feel Viktor smirking into his neck, and Yuuri decides that he should wipe that smirk off his face.

”Really?” he says, mustering up all the bravado he can. “You'd take it like a good boy though, wouldn’t you?” he tries, eyes lighting up when he hears Viktor's breath hitch. “That’s right, you always take everything I give you like such a good boy, always so good for me.”

”Yuuri,” Viktor whispers, tightening a hand on Yuuri's shirt.

”What is it?” he asks, lips starting to quirk up in a small smirk, “what does my pretty boy need?”

Viktor's hips twitch on top of Yuuri's lap, and he loosens his hold a bit to let the man grind on him. “You,” Viktor breathes out, raising his head to look at Yuuri, “please.”

”Well since you asked so nicely, I’ll give my good boy what he wants,” he maneuvers them until Viktor's the one lying on the bed, Yuuri straddling his hips. “How far do you want this to go?”

”As far as you want, all the way, I don't know,” the man below him babbles.

"Hey, hey, it's ok,” Yuuri soothes, placing a hand on his cheek, “let's just see how it goes, how about that?”

Viktor leans into the touch, bringing a hand up to hold the one on his cheek. When he sees him nod his head, Yuuri continues. “Ok,” he moves his free hand to place a hand on Viktor's belly. “Color?”

”Green.”

At that, Yuuri smiles gently, leaning down to press a kiss onto his lover's lips. By the time he's done with him, Yuuri thinks as he pulls his shirt off, Viktor won't know what hit him.

*

Slurping noises and moans fill the bedroom, hands tangling in silver hair as a different set of hands grip a firm thigh and the base of a hard cock. Yuuri feels a tongue swirl around the tip of his cock, before his length is enveloped again by a wet, hot mouth. Letting out small moans, he takes a look at the man kneeling between his knees, sucking his cock while Yuuri sits on the edge of the bed. It's a lewd and sloppy sight. Viktor isn't the most experienced with blow jobs, having to pull off every so often for air, saliva trickling down his chin as he takes in his length, but it's still a hot sight to behold. Yuuri takes in the way Viktor's eyes shine with unshed tears, eyelashes clumping together, and he can't help but admit that Viktor has got to be the prettiest man he's ever laid his eyes on.

”Look at you,” he breathes out reverently, “you look so pretty like this. Like you were made for sucking my cock.” Now that he knows about Viktor's praise kink, he doesn't know if he'll be able to stop.

Viktor only goes cross-eyed at the praise, letting out a small whine as he bobbed his head faster. Pools of pleasure form in his lower belly, and he can feel his orgasm quickly approaching. “Get off Vitya,” he says, tapping on one of his cheeks.

”Why?” his husband asks, voice hoarse and scratchy. Yuuri feels his dick twitch at the sound, and Viktor must notice, because he starts to slowly pump his cock.

”Just want to cum on your pretty face.” He adds, “if that's ok.” He moans when the grip on his dick tightens.

”Oh,” Viktor's pace quickens, cheeks burning impossibly redder as his mouth hangs open. “Yeah, that's, ok yes.”

Brushing slightly damp silver hair out of the way, he moans out Viktor's name as he orgasms. Hot, white spurts of cum spill out over Viktor's hand, some landing on his nose and cheeks, dripping down his face in an absolutely filthy way. A hungry flash of desire runs through his veins, his next words coming out rougher than his usual soft spoken exterior.

”Get on the bed on your elbows and knees,” he grunts, dragging his fingers through the cum trickling down Viktor's cheek.

With shaky legs, Viktor climbs on the bed, hiding his dirty face in the pillows as he points his ass up. Yuuri climbs on after him, draping over his frame to whisper in his ear, “That's my good boy.” Feeling his partner shiver, he gets up to retrieve a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. “Always so good for me,” he says as he clicks open the bottle of lube, spilling a generous amount on his fingers. Running his unslicked hand along quivering thighs, he circles a lubed finger on Viktor's rim, pushing in when he hears the man let out a gasp.

He should do this more often, he muses as he fingers his husband open, it's not everyday he sees Viktor get reduced to a quivering mess just from a few words.

*

Crying out as Yuuri pushes in with a particularly hard thrust, Viktor grips the sheets underneath him tightly. It feels too good, and Viktor's not sure he'll live to see the end of this. Another moan is coaxed out of him when he feels something brush against his prostate. “Hnah, so good,” he whines, “faster, please, harder.”

He feels the hands gripping his hips tighten their hold, and Viktor has to bite the pillow when he feels Yuuri pick up the speed of his hips, slapping against his thighs at a brutal pace. It leaves him feeling dizzy, drunk off of the pleasure running up his spine.

A hand makes its way into silver hair, gripping it tightly as the owner's head is pulled up, back arching slightly from the force of it. “C’mon Vitya,” Yuuri moans into his ear, “don't hide your face in the pillow, let me hear how good I make you feel.” Viktor moans loudly, from this angle, Yuuri's cock manages to brush against his prostate with deadly accuracy. A wet mouth is placed on the back of his neck, biting and leaving slopp y marks as Yuuri continues thrusting.

At this rate, Viktor's not going to last, he muses, feeling waves of heated pleasure pool in his lower belly. Placing his weight on one arm, he reaches a hand down to stroke his neglected cock, only for Yuuri to slap his hand away. He whines, before choking on a moan as he feels his husband trace a finger around his stretched rim.

”Don't, ah, don't touch yourself,” his lover speaks lowly, “you're going to cum from my cock only.”

”What if, ha,” Viktor moans pathetically, “what if I want to?”

”You can, but you won't,” Yuuri teases, thrusts turning rapid and shallow, “because you're my good boy, aren't you?” Shit, he's fucked, Viktor thinks as he lets out a choked out whine. “So you're going to cum untouched, I know you can.”

”C-can’t.” he's pretty sure he'll explode if he does.

”You can,” the younger man grunts, “and you will. C'mon, show me how good you are, my good, pretty boy.”

That's all it takes for Viktor to cum, waves of pleasure overtaking him as he spills out into the sheets. He feels boneless, going limp in Yuuri's arms as the man above him chases his own orgasm. Pleasure mixed with a hint of pain run up his spine as sporadic hips thrust into him, and he can faintly hear Yuuri tell him he's about to cum, before those hips still, hot ropes of white shooting into his used hole.

”That's my good boy,” Yuuri breathes as he comes down from his high. Viktor can feel his dick twitch and hole clench from the words, causing his partner to moan.

This is it, Viktor thinks as Yuuri pulls out slowly, this is how he's going to go. He whimpers weakly when fingers trail across his leaking hole. “Yuuri,” he gasps when a finger slips in easily. “W-what are you doing?”

”Sorry,” he doesn't sound so apologetic, but his finger leaves anyways. “Do you want to stop? I should've asked first,” this sounds more worried and genuine, and Viktor lets himself get manipulated onto his back.

”I didn't say stop,” Viktor looks up at Yuuri with watery eyes, “just give this old man a breather every now and then.”

This prompts a chuckle and eye roll from the younger man, who ducks down to press a kiss in his neck. “You're not old,” he bites down softly, “but are you sure you want to keep going? What's your color?”

”Yes,” Viktor runs a hand down his husband’s back. “Green, so so green.”

”Ok, but just know I'm not going to hold back, so stop me if it gets too much.”

”I wouldn't dream of it.”

*

Maybe he should have ended this when he had the chance, Viktor thinks as he mindlessly bounces up and down on Yuuri's cock. His thighs are aching, his hole feeling sore and used every time he feels the addicting, burning drag of dick along his walls. When Yuuri thrusts up impatiently, hitting that sweet spot perfectly causing a tinge of pain mixed with pleasure to run straight to his leaking cock, he thinks he wouldn't have stopped it no matter what.

When he drops back down with a wet squelch, Viktor can't help but feel so dirty. He can feel a mixture of cum and lube leaking out his ass with every thrust, and he wonders if he can spend the rest of his time taking Yuuri's cock. When Yuuri lets out a long string of 'good boy’, 'so pretty', or 'take my dick so well’, Viktor's hole twitches weakly as his brain melts into liquid pleasure. He should ask Yuuri, he thinks as fingers covered in cum come up to press into his lips, he's pretty sure he'll agree, if the lewd, perverted look on his face is any indication.

Soon, he loses mobility of his movements, slender, slippery hands holding him keep him there as hips slam up roughly into his. His hands grip strong thighs behind him as he throws his head back, and Viktor can feel his thighs try to close around Yuuri's waist from overstimulation.

”This is, ha, this is your fourth orgasm already,” Viktor mewls weakly as Yuuri moans and pumps more cum into his abused hole. That doesn't stop him though, he's grinding his half hard cock deep into his ass. “h-how are you still going?”

”Because you're s-still talking,” Yuuri grunts, slipping his cock out, gently coaxing him to lie on the bed. “and I want to see my pretty boy forget everything but the pleasure I'm giving you.”

”Color? This is the last time, promise,” Yuuri asks, stroking his cock as he does. It's a tempting offer, and it might be the cum leaking out his ass, or the fact that he's been called pretty boy for the umpteenth time that night, but Viktor stutters out a weak 'green’, crying out weakly when a hard cock is plunged back inside.

Fingers press into the blooming marks on his hips, neck and shoulders, causing him to gasp as Yuuri thrusts into him at a slowing down, but still unforgiving pace. Tears previously unshed are flowing freely now, and he can feel Yuuri wipe them away with soothing praise. It would be comforting, if the younger man didn't look so smug while doing it.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows that he should speak up, if only to wipe off that foreign, growing smirk on Yuuri's face, but he can't. Jolts of pleasure mixed pain wrack his body, mouth hanging open to let out a line of drool as he grips the sheets, looking up at his lover with teary, half lidded eyes. He can only lay there and take what's given to him, letting out mewls and whimpers he can't even control anymore as he allows his body to be used for Yuuri's pleasure.

When he cums for the final time that night, Viktor didn't even know he was capable, but he can feel hands brushing away his sweaty hair, whispering how good he was, how he looked so pretty when he came. He doesn't know how much time passes, but when he can finally make sense of what's right and what's left, Viktor eventually looks up at a worried Yuuri. Reassurances of his own spill out, letting the younger man know that he was fine, just tired and a bit out of it.

Later, when he's all cleaned up and exchanging 'I love you’s’ with a sated Yuuri, he smiles into the top of his husband's head. He's going to have to find a way to one up him later. Feeling the soreness already settling in, Viktor muffles a groan as he shifts. Maybe when he's less sore and achy though.

*

A few days later, when they're out for lunch with Yuri, the boy asks why Viktor's wearing a turtleneck in the warm, late spring. The man only laughs it off, an excuse ready to fall from his lips, when Yuuri answers with a devious smile pointed Viktor's way.

”I told him to, he just looks so pretty with one on.”

When Yuri spots Viktor's blooming blush and Yuuri's smug smirk, he groans. He needs better friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Sadly I won't be able to write fics as frequently as before since I go back to school tomorrow, but I still write in my free time, I have so many ideas I want to explore so I doubt I'm going to stop anytime soon. (Also how sad is it that I've literally only written yoi fics so far I gotta expand my horizons)
> 
> Posts will be on a semi hiatus, but I'm still going to be answering asks/ messages daily on my tumblr @kinkshamingonice!  
> 


End file.
